Would you care?
by WindyDragon
Summary: Yuuri said he wouldn’t care if something happened to Wolfram. If Wolfram got seriously injured while protecting Yuuri, would he still not care? YuuriWolfram, GwendalGunter shounenai
1. Dirty humans

**I wrote this story within one day, I just love Yuuram stuff so much :) I hope you like this one :D**

**Summary: Yuuri said he wouldn't care if something happened to Wolfram. If Wolfram got seriously wounded while protecting Yuuri, would he still not care? YuuriWolfram, GwendalGunter **

Chapter 1, Dirty humans

Yuuri gaped and walked out of the castle, into a warm morning of summer. He hadn't slept well at all, for knowing that they would leave to a village nearby very early. The village had been attacked by other humans again, and Gwendal had thought it would be good to check things out. Humans had been attacking other human villages more and more lately, and Gwendal was wondering if there was a mazoku or more with the humans.

So, Yuuri was leaving with Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter. Conrad would stay in the castle taking care of things, in case if something happened. Gunter had wanted to come in order to watch over Yuuri, and Wolfram had his own reasons to come.

Everyone else were already waiting for him outside, sitting on their horses. Yuuri didn't say anything, just jumped onto Ao's back. Gunter saw him first and a smile rose on his face.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning everyone." Yuuri mumbled. "Are we leaving right away?"

"The sooner, the better." Gwendal said. "Let's go."

"Be very careful!" Some of the maids yelled after them.

"Gee, why do we have to leave so early?" Yuuri mumbled tiredly.

"I'm afraid that there's one or more mazokus among humans, making them attack other villages." Gwendal explained, when no one could hear them. "This village was almost buried down with magic fire, before some water user came and slacked the fire."

Gunter frowned. "Would the humans accept mazokus to fight by their side?"

"If it helps them in a way or another, I believe they would." Gwendal answered.

Wolfram sighed. "So we are here to help some dirty humans, huh?"

"Well that too." Gwendal admitted. "But more like it, trying to find out if some mazokus have betrayed us and joined the humans. That wouldn't be good."

"Damn it. Humans are so difficult." Wolfram huffed.

Tired and irritated Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. "What do you have against humans?"

Wolfram surprised at first, but got angry then. "Humans are so damn weak! And you're a good example for that, you wimp!"

"Stop calling me a wimp, you damned bishounen!" Yuuri yelled back. "You're always just scolding others, but you're not better than us!"

"Well I'm rather a mazoku than dirty human like you!"

"Stop that you two!" Gwendal grunted after having enough of the others' arguments.

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other for a while with murderous look on their faces, after turning their heads away. Yuuri was boiling with anger because of what Wolfram had said about humans, and Wolfram was angry for getting yelled by his fiancé.

They continued in silence, Wolfram and Yuuri had decided not to say anything to each other. Even Gwendal didn't dare to speak in fear of making those two start a fight again, and Gunter didn't have anything to say, so he stayed in silence.

Soon they arrived to a hill on the edge of the forest, where they could see the village. It was almost completely destroyed, buildings were burnt and everywhere laid dead bodies. The survivors of the village had built up a huge tent to take care of wounded.

"What will we do now?" Gunter finally asked, bored in silence.

"Let's ask the villagers if they saw mazokus among the attackers." Gwendal answered. "Or do you have better ideas?"

"Let's just go after the attackers." Wolfram said. "They can't be very far yet, if the village was attacked within the night."

"Like we would catch up with them." Yuuri mumbled.

Wolfram turned towards him, eyes blazing with anger, and opened his mouth to say something. He never got a chance.

Suddenly from the forest behind them came a huge group of humans, yelling and swinging their swords high above their heads. They were all quite young, able to fight against a whole village with big group. The ones who attacked into the village earlier had come back.

**Reviews? Next chapter: You shouldn't have said that**


	2. You shouldn't have said that

**Hehe I'm happy to get reviews :D**

Chapter 2, You shouldn't have said that

"How in the hell did these get behind us?" Wolfram yelled, drawing his sword.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to fight." Gwendal huffed, jumped down from his horse's back and drew his sword too.

The group of attackers parted in two. The bigger part attacked the villagers, who screamed in horror and tried to run away, for nothing. The smaller part stayed to fight the four travellers, who stood there ready to fight, swords in their hands and their horses getting wild and running away.

Then the attackers reached the travellers, and their swords hit each other.

"Your Majesty! You shouldn't -" Gunter started.

"Shut up Gunter!" Yuuri grunted. "I will fight like all the others and don't you dare to stop me! And this in an order you know!"

"Like you even could fight!" Wolfram huffed while dodging a hit.

Yuuri got angry once again. "Well it's not my fault that I can't! No one ever told me I would get involved with a world full of swordsmen and crazy mazokus!"

"Rather a mazoku than a dirty human!"

Yuuri turned towards Wolfram with eyes full of anger. "What do you even know about humans? You only care about yourself!"

"That's not true!" Wolfram yelled back.

"Yes it is!" Yuuri yelled. "Humans do care about each other!"

"Well you don't at least!"

"Well if it's you then I really don't care what happens!"

Wolfram turned to look at him with a shocked and angry look on his face. Yuuri realized what he had just said and bit his lip, regretting his words. He opened his mouth to say sorry, but Wolfram noticed a man attacking towards Yuuri from behind at the same time.

"Look out Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled and ran to push him aside.

He did make it in time to protect Yuuri, but he didn't have time to defence. The man's sword hit Wolfram instead of Yuuri, cutting very long and deep wound on his back. Yuuri could only stare in horror, before they both fell onto the ground.

"WOLFRAM!"

The man grinned and could have hit again, but then a sword went through his chest and he fell onto the ground dead. Gwendal kneeled next to Wolfram, who was lying on Yuuri's legs and panting heavily in pain. There was blood everywhere, and Gwendal looked very worried when looking at his little brother. Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram, too.

"Why, Wolfram?" He whispered.

"You… fool." Wolfram managed to say, looking at Yuuri with a small grin on his pale face. "Care or not… It's my duty to… protect you."

"But -" Yuuri started, but Gwendal raised his hand to make him quiet. Yuuri looked back at Wolfram and saw he had lost consciousness.

"You will explain me later what happened. For now, I will take him to the castle immediately and you will stay here with Gunter until the fight is over." Gwendal said and took Wolfram on his arms.

Yuuri could only stare at them, and when Gwendal turned away to leave, he said: "Wait, Gwendal… he will be okay, right?"

Gwendal looked at him, but didn't say anything. Yuuri swallowed, without knowing what to do or say. Gwendal ran away to get a horse, leaving Yuuri sit there heart bounding with fear. He didn't care about the attackers anymore, he even didn't care if someone would have tried to kill him. He was so afraid for Wolfram that he just couldn't think of anything else!

"Your Majesty!" Gunter shouted, kneeling next to him. "Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri said faintly, finally looking around him. Gunter had killed the rest of the attackers, but in the village the fight was just getting started. However he didn't want to stay protecting the villagers, not this time.

"Just… let's go back to the castle."

Gunter nodded. "As Your Majesty wishes."

**And here goes… Wolfram was brave once again :)**


	3. Darkness

**Some GwendalGunter stuff coming in this chappy ;)**

Chapter 3, Darkness

His face was all wet because of the sweating, and he had a very painful look on his pale face. He was shaking, still unconscious, and despite of the warm night he was cold. Yuuri was looking at his angel-like face, and his heart was hurting when he saw Wolfram suffering like that.

They had returned to the castle as fast as they have could, and Gwendal had told that one of the villagers had taken care of Wolfram's wound as well as he could. It was already night time, the wind wasn't blowing and it was quiet and peaceful. Only the hearts of Yuuri and Gwendal weren't so peaceful.

"You didn't have to do it, you know." Yuuri whispered. "You moron. I could have handled it by myself, too. If only you wouldn't have…"

He was holding Wolfram's hand, trying to fight against the tears. But in the end, he couldn't. He wished that he could at least take his words back, say that it wasn't true, that he really did care…

"How is he?" Gwendal's voice suddenly asked from the doorway.

Yuuri turned at him with sad eyes. "He's in pain. Gwendal… do you think he will die?"

"Gisela is on her way here. She will know better." Gwendal answered. "Yuuri, I don't know nor care what you said to Wolfram. But I want you to know one thing."

Yuuri was listening. "What thing?"

"That my brother really cares about you. More than you probably realize yourself." Gwendal told. "Haven't you seen it by now?"

Yuuri raised his head a bit more. "I know he… says he loves me. I know he cares. But… why do you tell me that at a time like this?"

"He got wounded protecting you. That's proofing how important you are to him." Gwendal answered. "Take a good care of him. He will need you now more than ever before."

And then he left, and Yuuri could only sit there and look at Wolfram. His fiancé, the pretty boy who always called him a wimp, the brave boy who has saved his life and gotten seriously wounded. And he didn't hold back his tears anymore.

* * *

Gwendal was standing next to the large window of his dark room, looking at the city's scene of night. The lights were off in the village, everyone was sleeping. There were many stars shining on the sky among the full moon, and it was warm. Still he felt cold inside, being alone in the darkness and without knowing what would happen to Wolfram. 

"I hate seeing you like that, you know." He suddenly heard a voice behind him. "So depressed."

"Why are you here, Gunter?"

"I came to see you, of course." Gunter answered, a small smile on his face. Gwendal didn't turn to him. "Are you worried about your little brother?"

"Of course I am!" Gwendal grunted, almost hitting the wall with his fist. "He has been in mortal danger before, but I can't help if I'm worried. He's my brother!"

Gunter placed his hands on Gwendal's shoulders and leant nearer to whisper: "Calm down, Gwendal."

Gwendal sighed and grabbed Gunter's right hand. "I just can't. I think I can't sleep until Gisela has arrived, and until I know how bad Wolfram's situation is."

Gunter wrapped his arms around Gwendal's chest, hugging him tightly. "He will be alright, he is strong. And Gisela will definitely heal him. But you, too, need to rest like the others."

"You're probably right." Gwendal said silently. "We all need to rest. I'm just so damn worried."

"Relax, Gwendal." Gunter whispered. "I'm here with you. You don't have to be afraid."

Gwendal smiled, a gentle smile that no one usually saw, but that Gunter had used to see often very long ago. He smiled too, gently kissing Gwendal's cheek.

"Let's go. Tomorrow everything will be better." Gunter whispered.

* * *

"You always wanted to sleep in the same bed with me, no matter how many times I told you not to come." Yuuri whispered, leaning nearer to Wolfram. "So… let me sleep next to you now." 

And he lay down next to his suffering fiancé, stroking his golden hair. Wolfram whispered his name so faintly he could hardly hear it, but that one word from his lips made Yuuri smile and got him teary-eyed. He wrapped his arm around Wolfram's bare chest.

"I'm here, Wolfram. I'm here." Yuuri whispered. "And you will be alright. Trust me."

And he fell asleep in the darkness, next to his fiancé, with the fear of losing this pretty boy in his heart.

**Next chappy is the last one :D**


	4. Tears

**Here goes now you will see if Wolfram dies or not :D**

Chapter 4, Tears

"I've tended his wound as well as I can. Now we just have to wait will he fight or not." Gisela said to everyone in Gwendal's room.

"He will fight." Yuuri said. "He will. He wouldn't just give up."

"Yuuri is right." Conrad said, smiling a little. "Wolfram is strong. He will survive."

"Alright then, I'm going to take care of other villagers now." Gisela said. "Goodbye, and call me again if you need any help."

"We will. Thank you." Gwendal just said.

Gisela left, and for a while it was silent in the room. It was a bright morning, sunlight coloured everything in gold and birds were singing outside. Far in the village children were playing outside and people living their lives, unknown about the sadness fallen onto the castle.

"I'll go for a walk." Conrad said then, and went away.

"And I will check out how Wolfram is doing." Yuuri decided and ran out, after Conrad.

Gwendal stayed in silence, so Gunter said: "Well, did you get rested last night?"

Gwendal grinned. "Do you think I can rest when you're sleeping in the same bed?"

Gunter gave a laugh. "Well I tried to make you feel a little bit less worried but I guess it didn't work."

Gwendal stood up, walked to Gunter and kissed him gently. "Yes, it worked. Thank you."

Conrad and Yuuri walked together in silence. Then Conrad asked: "What did you exactly say to him?"

Yuuri bowed his head. "That I wouldn't care if anything happened to him. But I didn't mean it, I was just so angry and on a bad mood…"

Conrad nodded. "That must have hurt him very deep, for I know how much he likes you."

"Yeah." Yuuri whispered. "I wish I could take my words back somehow. I should never have said that."

"And yet he protected you."

Yuuri raised his head, looking at Conrad. He smiled, saying: "Don't worry. You can always apologize, and even if it wouldn't heal all of his wounds of heart, he will see how you truly feel."

Yuuri smiled a little, too. "Yeah. Thank you, Conrad."

"You're welcome." Conrad whispered after Yuuri, who ran away towards Wolfram's room.

And he surprised a lot when he saw Wolfram on his feet, standing in front of the window. He was wearing only pants and seemed to have pains, for he was leaning against the large window and panting heavily. Yuuri shouted and ran to him, and he turned to see him, looking surprised.

"Why aren't you resting? You shouldn't be standing yet! You will open up your wound!" Yuuri said and wrapped Wolfram's arm around his shoulder.

Wolfram turned away. "You don't need to be worried about me. I'm alright."

"You're not! I can see you're in pain." Yuuri stopped yelling. "Wolfram… Thank you so much for protecting me. And… I didn't mean to say what I said back then."

Wolfram closed his eyes. "But you still said. Just let me be, I'm alright!"

He stepped backwards, taking his arm off from Yuuri's shoulder, but was about to fall down. Yuuri managed to catch him and carried him gently onto his bed. Wolfram looked at him with confused and sad look on his face. Yuuri held him in his arms, and this time Wolfram didn't try to get away.

"I'm so sorry, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered, with tears in his eyes. "I don't feel that way at all. For me, you're more important than words can tell."

Wolfram looked at him. "Are you… crying?"

Yuuri nodded a bit. "I'm just happy that you're not going to die… I was so worried about you."

"I didn't mean to say either that you only care about yourself." Wolfram whispered, teary-eyed too.

"Because I care about the others, and you do too." Yuuri said quietly. "I care about you."

Wolfram turned his head a little, closing his eyes, and said: "Yuuri… your body is so warm."

Yuuri held him more tightly, pressing him against his chest. "I don't want to lose you again, Wolfram. I want you to stay by my side forever."

"I will stay by your side." Wolfram whispered, wiping away Yuuri's last tears. "Always. You can count on me."

Without thinking it twice, Yuuri leant downwards and pressed his lips against Wolfram's lips. He didn't resist but kissed him back, with tears of joy running down his cheeks.

**Thank you for everyone who read and especially for those who reviewed :D I got the idea for Yuuri saying "for me, you're more important than words can tell" from by boyfriend, who said so to me :) **


End file.
